The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Many individuals, businesses, and systems rely on computing devices. When the computing devices fail, it is often important to have the computing devices recovered as quickly and reliably as possible. In some instances, a computing device can be replicated using a virtual machine.